The field of the present invention is shielding for motor scooters.
Leg shields for motor scooters have been provided for the purpose of developing air flow which results in a covering of the knees and lower legs against rain and cold. Such shields are desirably as wide as possible to accommodate this function. However, motor scooters are often selected over other vehicles because of their ability to fit through narrow places, into narrow parking areas and the like. For this purpose, it is desirable that the motor scooter and the front leg shield thereof be as small as possible. Consequently, there is a conflict between the two requirements necessary to satisfy the foregoing advantages. Heretofore, a compromise has been required.
Conflicting requirements also exist between the advantageous employment of a front leg shield to protect against the rain and cold in winter and the absence of a front leg shield for cool driving during hot weather. These conflicting requirements have often only been satisfied by removal of portions or all of the leg shield during hot conditions.